


El gato callejero

by Lightning_kal



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Amo los Tags, Cambiaformas, Eggsy es un gato, Eventual Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry es un lobo, M/M, Todos en Kingsman son lobos, Un gato Especial
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/pseuds/Lightning_kal
Summary: La mayoría de los cambiaformas permanece encendidos de los ojos curiosos, moviéndose en los círculos de su sociedad en la que rara vez muy pocos humanos son aceptados. Para proteger a su pueblo se han creado agencias, entre ellas Kingsman, una agencia no gubernamental de cambiaformas lobo al servicio de Gran Bretaña.





	

Desde el inicio de los tiempos los humanos han compartido este mundo con otras especies, algunas más complejas que las demás. Entre ellas están los “cambiaformas”, por llamarles de una forma, pues dentro de este grupo entran muchas más especies,  ellos comparten una característica que los hace únicos, en su sangre corre magia y esta les permite adoptar la forma de animales, sus verdaderas naturalezas, algunas heredadas de padres a hijos, otras por maldición.

La mayoría de los cambiaformas permanece encendidos de los ojos curiosos, moviéndose en los círculos de su sociedad en la que rara vez muy pocos humanos son aceptados. Para proteger a su pueblo se han creado agencias, entre ellas Kingsman, una agencia no gubernamental de cambiaformas lobo al servicio de Gran Bretaña.

En este punto es donde inicia la historia.

...

Eggsy al pasar los primeros años de su vida entre lobos jamás llego a pensar que estos podían ser tan molestos y desagradables, sus ambos padres eran lobos de nacimiento por lo que se esperaba que Eggsy también lo fuera, pero no, la genética es caprichosa y decidió que  Eggsy  heredara de su bisabuelo la naturaleza felina.

Muy lejos de ser rechazado, fue adorado con la misma intensidad que cualquier bebe,  así sucedió por seis años de su vida, hasta que su padre murió, su madre enloqueció y se emparejo con un remedo de coyote que no dudaba en mostrarle los colmillos a Eggsy en modo de amenaza cada que la loba no lo miraba.

Y con su padrastro llego también la caída de toda su vida, de todo su futuro o eso pensaba Eggsy, hasta que conoció, o más bien, se reencontró con Harry Hart, un viejo lobo que le saco de un par de problemas.

Y aquí estamos.

Con todo su instinto implorándole a gritos el salir de ahí y muy a su pesar  Eggsy se queda quieto mientras escucha a Merlín dando instrucciones frente a grupo donde él se encuentra tratando de no temblar por estar mojado. El sentimiento no le agrada en absoluto, porque estaba en desventaja numérica y fuera de su territorio, se sentía la presa.

En las calles es más fácil el protegerse de sus enemigos naturales, pero aquí, en esta diminuta habitación se siente acorralado, tanto a Eggsy como a su gato interior no le agrada en absoluto.

Sabe que en caso de que alguien lo intente lastimar de forma directa Harry intervendría para protegerle pero no es de eso de lo que tiene miedo Eggsy, no, lo que realmente teme es que su naturaleza aflore y lo traicione como muchas otras ves ha hecho.

Porque si Charlie y sus perros falderos con pedigree no dejan de molestarlo no tardara en sacar las garras para mostrarles cuan peligroso puede ser un gatito enojado.

Lo que mandaría al diablo de inmediato la oportunidad que el viejo lobo le ha dado, aunque por otro lado la satisfacción de ver a esos pulgosos corriendo con la cola entre las patas seria maravillosa.

La sensación tibia de la toalla a su alrededor  abrazo a Eggsy confortablemente. Tenía muchas más razones para estar inquieto, recién había acabado la primera prueba a solo unas horas de haber llegado, uno de sus compañeros reclutas estaba muerta, demostrando que esto iba enserio.

_ ¡Oh! ¡Al gatito no le gusta el agua!_ Grito Charle desde el otro lado de los casilleros, Eggsy había notado durante el poco tiempo que tenia de conocer a los chuchos pulgosos que siempre lo insultaban a distancia, siempre seguros de estar lejos de sus garras.

_ No tengo problema con el agua, muchas gracias_ mascullo Eggsy recordado que esto solo era el principio.

…


End file.
